


Just Keeping Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama sleeps over at Hinata's house. Unfortunately there aren't enough blankets to go around and they end up in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keeping Warm

Rain hitting the roof was all Hinata could hear as he lay in bed. Kageyama was on the the futon on the floor, along with half of Hinata’s blankets. Hinata was freezing. He peeked over the edge of the bed at the lump on the futon. “Kageyama,” he whispered. “Kageyaaama.”  


The lump moved. “What the hell, Hinata. It’s still dark.”  


“I’m freezing. And you have a bunch of blankets.”  


Kageyama sighed. “Do you want one?”  


“Actually, can you come up here? It would be warmer for both of us that way.”  


The lump was silent as Kageyama thought it over  


“Fine, but now I have to move,” he grumbled. He got up nonetheless, and threw himself on the bed. “I’m never gonna get back to sleep.”  


They shuffled the covers and moved around until they were both beneath the stack of blankets. Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s chest, squeezing his feet beneath his calves.  


Kageyama jumped. “Oh my god. You’re feet are freezing. They are literally ice cubes.”  


“I know. That’s why I wanted you up here.”  


“To freeze me to death?”  


“Yes.” Hinata’s voice was muffled against Kageyama’s chest.  


Kageyama sighed and relaxed his legs. Hinata’s feet were already starting to warm to a normal temperature. “Are your hands cold?”  


“A bit.”  


“Here, give them to me.”  


Hinata reached up and Kageyama grabbed his hands, placing them on his neck and covering them with his own hands.  


They were both silent as the rain continued to drum on the roof, the only movement the slight rise and fall of the blankets as their chests moved.  


“Thank you,” Hinata whispered.  


Kageyama let go and Hinata withdrew his hands. He let one linger on Kageyama’s arm, lightly dragging his fingers down the expanse of bare skin. Kageyama’s breath caught. He started to bring his own arm up to touch Hinata, but paused midway. “Are you—”  


“Am I what?”  


“I mean,” he stopped, cheeks blazing, and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”  


“Yeah.”  


Kageyama moved his hand to Hinata’s shoulder and angled his head until their lips were lined up. He pressed a kiss to Hinata’s lips then pulled away. Hinata followed his mouth and pushed their lips together. His lips were slightly chapped, but they were soft and gave way as Kageyama pushed back.  


Hinata parted his mouth and ran his tongue over Kageyama’s bottom lip. It tasted faintly like toothpaste  


Kageyama pulled away.  


Hinata instantly moved his hands away from Kageyama’s face. “What’s wrong.”  


“Nothing, I just. Are you okay with this?”  


“Don’t be such an idiot, Kageyama. I’m kissing you in my own bed, which I invited you into. Yes, I’m okay with it.”  


“Okay. Sorry.”  


Hinata leaned close and kissed Kageyama’s cheek. “For what — being such a hottie?”  


He pressed another kiss to the corner of Kageyama’s mouth, and then on his lips. Hinata ran his hands over Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama shuddered as Hinata’s fingers skimmed over his nipples. Grinning, Hinata brought his hand back up and tweaked his nipple.  


Kageyama gasped. “Dumbass, that’s—”  


“Nice?”  


“Yeah,” Kageyama muttered.  


“Take your shirt off.”  


“Only if you take off yours.”  


They stripped and threw their shirts on the floor.  


Hinata put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and pushed him down. He straddled over his hips and bent down until his head was level with Kageyama’s chest.  


Kageyama took a sharp breath as Hinata licked around his nipple. He wanted to stay quiet, needed to because Hinata’s parents were down the hall, so he put a hand over his mouth as he let out a small moan.  


Hinata sucked on his nipple and began using his hand to play with the other one.  


“Hinata, let me.” He was breathing heavily. “Let me do something for you.”  


Kageyama pulled Hinata up so they were level, kissing him while his hands wandered down Hinata’s toned stomach. Hinata tensed as Kageyama’s hands brushed above his boxers, one hand rubbing against his growing erection.  


Kageyama pulled Hinata down, lifting his own hips slightly until their bulges were slotted together. He rolled his hips upwards, putting a hand on Hinata’s back to keep him in place.  


Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. He gasped when Kageyama did it again.  


“Is this okay?” Kageyama asked.  


“Yes. Oh my god, yes. It feels so good.”  


Grinning, Kageyama continued to roll his hips, throwing his head back and panting as their pace picked up.  


“I’m really close,” Hinata whispered.  


“Me too.”  


Hinata thrusted harder until he cried out, muffling the noise by biting into Kageyama’s shoulder. He reached down and wrapped his hands around Kageyama’s erection. It was already wet with precome, and it only took a few pumps before Kageyama came as well, his back arched and his mouth open.  


Hinata let his weight fall. They lay there, panting as they tried to regain composure.  


“You know what?” Kageyama said.  


“What?”  


He bent his head to Hinata’s ear and whispered, “You came before me.”  


“Shut up! It’s not my fault I always have to come in first.”  


“Liar. I beat you to the gym yesterday morning.”  


Hinata huffed and buried his head in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama smiled and ruffled his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be cute and fluffy but ended up hot and steamy :p  
> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Hmu at hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com if you wanna talk or hear my haikyuu ramblings.


End file.
